


Chronological Timestamps: Part 1 - Pre-ALISON

by silverxrain



Series: The Winchester Girl [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverxrain/pseuds/silverxrain





	1. Chapter 1

Dean's leather jacket is growing tight over the shoulders and sleeves. He thought he was done with growing once he hit twenty, but apparently it runs in the family, as Sammy hasn't ceased getting taller.

If this were Before, he might have had to drop it at the next charity clothes drive they found in whatever town was their temporary home. It certainly wouldn't fit Sam, that beanstalk, and once something didn't fit Sam, there was no one else to hand favorite clothes down to. Except there was now, and Dean gave his worn, black leather jacket, his most favored item of clothing, to Elsie.

It was a little big, and Dean could not hide his amusement when she had to roll up the sleeves, but she insisted on wearing it as often as he had, and she did look rather sweet. This observation led him to wondering how the jacket had made _him_ look, if Elsie took after his looks so much. 

He asked Sam about it. Sam confirms he looked sweet. Dean scowled. Elsie smirked. 

Dean gets a new jacket from a quality leather shop. He informs them that it's the same place he got the original jacket from, or rather, where Dad got it from. Elsie goes quiet at this, she hadn't known the jacket was their father's, which just increases its importance in her eyes. 

Dean's new jacket is dark brown rather than black, and he thinks it makes him looks mature. Elsie agrees, with amusement in her green eyes. Sam tells him he should act it, in that case. 

Elsie does insist they don't wear their jackets outside at the same time, or they'll look like a biker gang. Sam protests _what does that make me?_ and Elsie says, _our resident geek, of course_ and Dean says, _that's all completely accurate, in fact_. 

Dean's old jacket stops smelling like whiskey and old spice and the Impala's interior and starts smelling like sugar and salt and lemon perfume. That's when it really becomes hers. 


	2. Chapter 2

He asks this strange, harder, crueler version of himself where their sister is.

"Dead," is the answer he gets.

"How?"

"We don't know. She just never came home."

"She might be alive. Haven't you looked for her?"

"I have to worry about the people right here, right now. I don't have time to go looking for her when there's probably nothing to find."

Dean stares. "How the hell do I become you?"

Dean looks right back. "You should be asking how the hell to avoid becoming me. Saying yes to Michael, for a start. He promised to protect her if I did. She'd be safe right now if I had."

The younger Dean looks away. He can't handle this.. Not on top of all the shit back home. He couldn't handle this nightmare version of the future. There was enough pressure back in present day. He doesn't want the burden he can see in his older self's eyes. He never wants to have the bleakness either. The bleakness which means total absence of hope.

Dean doesn't feel a thing when his older self is cut down by Lucifer. It could be most closely compared to the feeling of seeing a thrashing, dying animal finally put out of its misery. 

The devil wants to speak with him. 

Lucifer's dressed in Sam, and Sam is dressed in a white suit. Funny, he thinks. The color of purity, that son of a bitch is still full of his own bullshit about him being the wronged party here. Dressing in white like he's at a funeral. It is a funeral. The end of the world.

Lucifer spouts the same shit he always does, but this time actually from his brother's mouth, and Dean can't bear to hear it. 

"Sam would never say yes to you."

"Oh, but Dean, he did." He gestures to himself.

"Yeah, well I'm not from this time. I don't belong here. I belong in 2009, where I'm gonna stop this from ever happening."

"Stop what, Dean? Sam from saying yes? The way you stopped him from leaving to Stanford, with Ruby, every other time in between? It's only a matter of time before he ups and goes for good. You know that. All you really have is Elsie, and poor girl, she keeps dying. Over and over again. It's as if she's coming back just for you to lose her again, isn't it?"

Dean sees something in the devil's smirk. "It was you, each time. Getting Ruby to bring her back."

"Of course. Why would I let a prime piece of leverage get away?"

"Did you kill her this time?" Dean demands, hearing the crack in his voice and hating it.

"Oh no, Dean. This time it was all Michael." Lucifer tugs the corners of Sam's mouth into a smirk. 

There's anger surging through him, and some betrayal, too. He doesn't know why he ever expected Michael to keep his promises to him. Doesn't know if Michael even made promises to this version of himself. Then he remembers this is supposed to be his real future, and he grits his teeth so hard it hurts.

"Why?" he growls. "Why would he kill her? I thought she's leverage."

The devil's smile widened. "But she's more than that. Didn't you figure that much out?"

Dean stops shaking. "Why, do you know what she is?"

"She's prime vessel material, is what she is," says a female voice behind him.

Dean whips around, and Elsie's there, golden hair just like he remembers on younger Mary, wearing a sweeping white dress and green eyes shining like lanterns. Green eyes, glowing blue light, and the sentence registers, and Dean realizes it isn't his sister he's looking at.

It's Michael.

"Shit," he breathes quietly. 

"Hello, brother," Michael says to Lucifer, ignoring Dean. 

"She said yes to you?!"

"Hello Michael. And what a nice vessel you found."

"Indeed. She holds me almost as well as Dean would."

"Doesn't suit you like he would, though. Not how Sam suits me."

"Well, if he'd consented earlier, a lot of inconvenience and bloodshed would have been saved," Michael levels his cutting remark at Dean, then turns his eyes to his brother as if Dean isn't there anymore. Then Michael notices the Dean on the ground. "What is this?" he asks, blinking Elsie's green eyes at it.

"That's the Dean we know. The stubborn, pathetic meatsack that held out a considerably long time. This Dean Winchester is from 2009. He hasn't said yes, yet. But will he now, I wonder?" Both Lucifer and Michael have turned the inquiring eyes of his brother and sister on him.

Dean swallows. Something's changed inside him, thanks to what he's seen. As much as he hates it, Zachariah's little trick worked. A dam broke inside him seeing the angels take his siblings. He'd rather die than live to see this future. He'd rather let the archangel take the reigns and just give up the fight.

"If it'll save them, then I will," Dean says, and the sentence sounds like giving in because it is. 


End file.
